A Dragon's Roar
by Ol' Diggy
Summary: Cancelled for revision. I plan on restarting this story under a different title after fleshing it out and writing a decent number of chapters for it. Sorry for the inconvenience. Will post another chapter of this to tell those following when it is up.
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

 **The Voice of the Beginning. A soul-bound object containing the soul of the Old-One, an ancient Dov with a voice that could be heard across the world.**

 **The Voice of the End. A soul-bound object containing the soul of the World-Eater, a monstrous dragon with a voice that could shatter mountains and rearrange the landscape.**

 **Twins, bound by blood and soul, forever fated to do battle in every reincarnation. Every battle has changed the landscape, from cracking the earth to form the Grand Canyon to the creation of the Five Mountains of Aso.**

 **With each reincarnation, another soul is brought into the fold. With each reincarnation, the powers of the Twins increase.**

 **What shall the most recent reincarnation bring? An end of times? An age of peace? Or a catastrophic battle rivaling that of the clashes between Albion and Ddraig?**

* * *

 _Tales are told as ages pass. Tales of heroes and villains, of Gods and Demons, of beautiful princesses and fearsome dragons. As time flows onward, these tales are often distorted and forgotten, their origins lost and meaning unknown. However there are a few stories, ones that are remembered above all else, that continue to be told to this day._

 _One such legend tells of a pair of twins that wielded objects of untold power: Romulus and Remus. These children, born in the times before modern technology, were abandoned in the Tiber river, left to die by an Emperor who feared the power they could wield and the blood in their veins. However, the gods smiled upon these children that day as the river carried them to safety where they were found by a she-wolf who suckled them until they were stumbled upon by a shepherd and his wife who took them in to raise them as their own._

 _These children, learning from the souls within the Pendants around their necks, proved to be natural leaders, people that the populace would look to in times of strife. When they discovered the truth of their origin, of their royal blood, they took their followers and the powers bestowed upon them by their Pendants and overthrew the man who ordered their death when they were but babes._

 _Remus, wearing a Pendant as black as the Void itself, its mouth containing a pulsing red orb, tore through the cities walls with brilliant flames, calling lightning from the heavens, and created a warpath of untold destruction on his way to the palace gates. He wore the Pendant known as the_ _ **Voice of the End**._

 _While his younger brother Romulus wore its counterpart, whose brilliance could match that of the purest of clouds, its teeth clutching a yellow sapphire as golden as the Sun. With the soul of the Second-Born, Romulus seemed to teleport from one location to another with but a whisper, freezing all he came across under unmelting ice and blasting them to bits with waves of kinetic force. When he came across the Elite of the cities soldiers, witnesses spoke of ghosts and whispers on the wind. Of unnatural fogs and of how the soldiers disappeared without a trace with naught but a scream. He wore the Pendant known the_ _ **Voice of the Beginning.**_

 _It was with these powers and the blood in their veins that the brothers were crowned the new kings and peace seemed to be restored._

 _However, there was one thing the brothers had forgotten in their quest for revenge: the Voice's were destined to fight to the death in every reincarnation, and Fate did not like being ignored._

 _It started with something as simple as a lost bet on where they would build their city._

 _It ended in a neither willing to allow the other to rule over them and escalated from there; the Voices within them whispering to their Containers, twisting their thoughts._

 _What followed was a battle that changed the landscape itself, burning the ground into molten magma and shattering mountains, the twins within twins fought for hours on end, their Voices heard across the world._

 _In the end only one could live._

 _Only one could rule while the other must fall._

 _It was in that final hour, when the sun was setting on the beaten and battered bodies of the containers for the Voices of the Dragon-Twins, that the final blow was struck._

 _It was in that final hour, that one twin fell while the other rose to unimaginable power._

 _And it was in that final hour, that a legend was made._

 _This is the story, of the Thundering Twins..._

 **Excerpt from the storybook** **Tales of the Thundering Twins, Progenitor's of Rome** **written by Tenora Ghamsly.**

* * *

 **(A/N): How was that for a Prologue? No, seriously. How was it? It was originally going to go at the top of Chapter One like some people do for quotes but I decided it was probably too long to do so and made it the prologue instead. I got the idea to make ^this^ from a prologue for another story that I had decided to scrap awhile back, it would have been an Elder Scrolls/Fairy Tail Fusion taking place in the FT Universe (In case you can't tell, I really like ES fusions). I ended up changing most of it, but it gave me the idea (As the 'Twin Dragons' were already going to be used no matter what) to use the creation of Rome story and the brothers from it to my advantage to give a bit of backstory, if only a little bit, so we didn't jump straight in.**

 **ANYWAYS, welcome to my first story (That I've posted…). It is not been Beta'd but I have enough confidence in my abilities with English language that it should be fine until I find someone that wants to do it.**

 **This one is a fusion story that melds parts of Elder Scrolls lore with the DxD along with slightly changing the personalities of some characters from Elder Scrolls to better fit my needs (Only slightly, for the most part. We can't exactly have 16 Devils with powers rivaling the Maou causing havoc without consequences, now can we? Not that they won't be appearing).** **I'll try to keep the Issei-bashing to a minimum as well as not making Yuu (The protagonist) overpowered.**

 **I wonder how many were able to figure out which 'Voice' was which (One should be obvious and if you know Skyrim Lore than the other probably is as well).**


	2. Wannabe Mage

"Regular Speech"

 _ **[Sacred Gear/? Abilities]**_

 **"Abilities/Spells"**

 _ **"Earth-Rumbling Beings Speech"**_

 _ **Internal Beings Speech**_

 _Thoughts_

* * *

"Hey! No, gah!" The boy danced around in a panic. He started hopping on one leg, kicking the other out rapidly until a squirrel came flying out and ran up the tree Yuu was leaning against. "Yeah! You better run you stupid rodent!" The panting boy yelled at his attacker. In response a barrage of heartnuts came from the tree, hitting the teen as he tried using his bandaged right arm to block the attack.

 _ **Remind me again: why do you 'hang out' with this mortal?**_ A deep voice rumbled through Yuu's mental plane.

Yuu smirked as he watched the black haired teen pick up the discarded heartnuts and throw them back at the attackers. The unusual scene scared away any pedestrians that came near them.

 _He amuses me. That and he's one of the few humans that and he's not so bad when compared to most humans, maybe because he didn't shun me when you first awoke. Even if it was because he used to be as nutty as Uncle Sheo._

 ** _And whose fault is that?_** An amused snort resounded through the silver-haired teens mind, _**I've never had a container going around shouting about 'an evil voice in my head' before. It was quite amusing to watch.**_

Yuu scowled at the reminder of his years in Junior High when he'd first 'spoke' with his partner. It was quite embarrassing when he realized that his 'delusions' were making him seem like he was suffering from chuunibyou, thus driving away anyone who had previously interacted with him. The only exception being Yuuta, who, at the time, had thought he was five-centuries old and a master of what he called 'The Dark Flame'.

Thankfully, when his delusions faded away, as did Yuuta's belief in Yuu's 'partner'.

 _You certainly didn't help matters, going on about 'powers beyond imagination' and the 'Koganrii, Vulrii, and Sinrii' coming for me. How did you expect me to react? Hell, who knows? Maybe this entire conversation and everything I've learned is nothing but me falling deeper into insanity._

Before a response could be made, Yuu's attention was drawn back out by Yuuta, the squirrels finally having run out of nuts to throw.

"Hey, Yuu!" Yuuta called out as he approached. "You zoning out again?"

Yuu frowned in annoyance. "No, I did not 'zone out'. I get lost in thought. There's a difference."

The brunet smiled in amusement, irritating his prone friend. "Alright then, what was so interesting that it cause you to get 'lost in thought'."

Yuu opened his mouth to give an excuse before a stray thought cause him to pause. Even though Yuuta had long since gotten out of his chuunibyou phase, he was still quite obsessed with the arcane, adamantly believing that magic _was_ real and that it _was_ out there, just waiting to be rediscovered.

If only he knew just how close he was.

Nowadays though, Yuuta would often research everything he could on the arcane and occult, from gag-books on summoning to tracing mythology back to their origins. Anything that would give him even the slightest idea on how to 'rediscover' and use magic. Perhaps Yuu could do something nice for Yuuta, just this once.

"I was actually thinking about magic."

That gained Yuuta's full attention. Yuu always found his delves into ancient Japanese myths and legends about magic 'pointless' and 'a waste of time'.

"Oh? What about it?"

"Well, you said you were at a dead-end right?"

"Ye~s."

"Well, I remember reading somewhere" -Yuu's eye twitched when It snorted in amusement- "that Western magic was often tied into Arthurian Legends. Maybe you should try tracing the roots of Merlin? After all, you can only do so much with Eastern myths before hitting a dead-end."

Yuuta's eyes widened in surprise. "Merlin?" He muttered, before facepalming. "I am an idiot! How could I forge about magic not native to Japan?" He removed his hands and started pacing. "Of course there's going to be more branches of magic! It'd be idiotic to think there'd be only one with how diverse humanity is. It's no wonder I hit a dead-end with how narrow minded I've been. Thank you, thank you!" Yuuta gave Yuu a face splitting grin. "I haven't been able to find a new lead for weeks. Now that you've opened my mind, I've got to get to researching, immediately." He turned away and started walking, mumbling to himself along the way. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Once he was out of earshot, Yuu grinned in amusement. _Have humans always been this gullible_ _?_

 _ **I once told a Container that I was the voice of his God. In an attempt to please me, he then went on to build the Crystal Pyramids that now rest at the bottom of the Bermuda Triangle. So, what do you think?**_

 _Well, that's one question answered._

 ** _I don't understand why you did that for him._**

 _What? It's not like I was lying for my own amusement._

 ** _Yes. You were._**

 _No, I wasn't. I never said that tracing the roots of Merlin would help him find out how to wield magic. I merely mentioned that he should do so after telling him that Arthurian Legends are often tied in with Western Magic._

There was a moment of silence before it grudgingly admitted, _**I suppose that is true. You had best be returning to your domicile before you uncle decides to come looking for you. I doubt you wish to be on the receiving end of his temper.**_

Yuu glanced up at the sky to see the sun starting to set, he hadn't even noticed how fast the time had flown by watching the Battle of the Nuts. He shuddered at the thought of being caught coming home late by his uncle, ironically his uncle was the one that was strict about him being home on time while his father, the exact opposite of him in almost every way, was fine with letting him come home at just about any time he wanted, so long as it didn't affect his grades.

"Yeah," he muttered out loud now that he was alone, "we'd better hurry." He stood up and glanced around for a moment to ensure nobody was watching. Once he was reassured that he was alone he vanished. The only trace of what happened being a whisper on the wind.

 _ **[Wuld Nah]**_

* * *

 **(A/N): And that does it for Chapter One. This chapter was just to introduce the protagonist and his companion.**

 **One things for certain, if I do any romance in this, there will be NO HAREMS, not even a three person one. Can't stand them. Call me traditional or what have you, but I find it impossible to believe that girls would be fine with sharing a guy, especially the more obsessive girls (I don't care how good you are, there's no way to make that believable). It's even worse with the 'Main Girl' ones because it implies that he (Let's be honest, almost all harem stories revolve around a guy) doesn't really care about the others (I suppose DxD girls MIGHT be an exception due to it apparently being common amongst Devils, but I'm still not making it a harem).**

 **Next chapter will be introducing some of Yuu's family and a bit of home life, I'm thinking Chapter 3 or 4 is where we'll be getting into the DxD stuff, or at least Kuoh Academy.**

* * *

 **When I put '~' in a word, it typically means its being drawn out like 'Yeeeeeeees', it will also be used in sing-song voices (If I ever do something like that), but you should be able to tell which one through context alone.**

 **And, for those that don't know, when I put a hyphen like this: "Hello" -he smiled- "it's nice to see you again.", it means they did the action while saying it. If I put it like this: "Hello-" he smiled "-it's nice to see you again.", it means they said the first part, paused to do the action, then continued speaking. Just thought I'd explain it since some people might not know this. I certainly wasn't taught it in English Class and was confused as hell when I first saw it used in a fanfic.**


	3. The Kooky Cook

**(A/N): I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but I do not own Yuuta (Nor Elder Scrolls or Highschool DxD, obviously), though I have attempted to change his personality to a kind of equilibrium between his chuunibyou phase and regular personality.**

I also made a few edits to the last chapter, nothing large just some things to hopefully make it flow better.

"Regular Speech"

 ** _[Sacred Gear/? Abilities]_**

 **"Earth-Rumbling Beings Speech"**

 ** _Internal Beings Speech_**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

*Bum bum badada*

Yuu paused in front of his house and, after seeing it was Yuuta, answered his phone.

"Yes?"

"Yuu! I need help."

Yuu sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "You forgot the code for your home again, didn't you?"

"It's not my fault! I do not have time to remember such trivial numbers when the secrets of magic are within my reach!"

"Excuses, excuses." Yuu muttered before pausing for a moment, searching his memory. After a moment he said, "6-1-3-7-4-3-2-7."

It wasn't the first time Yuuta had forgotten the code and it most certainly wouldn't be the last. Better he remember the code than be forced to have Yuuta stay at his place until he could contact his father the next day.

Beeping was heard through the phone's speaker as the code was input followed by a ding signaling it was the correct one. "Thank you, Yuu. Now, I must go if I am to get some research in before classes tomorrow."

Yuu hung up, yawning as he entered the house and taking off his shoes. He made his way to the kitchen, only to be greeted by an middle aged, well-dressed gentleman with silver hair, a shade lighter than his, wearing a dark orange and purple dual-colored suit split down the middle, over the suit was a pink apron that said 'Kiss the Kook'.

"And the prince returns to his castle!" The Japanese man had an exaggerated Scottish accent that would confuse anyone who didn't already know him. "I was just about to come and find ya, dear nephew. Oh, who knows what could happen if you stayed out too late, especially with the," he paused in thought, "random killings that have been takin' place lately. It'd be a _devil_ of a time explainin' to dear ol' Jygg what happened to his boy." He clicked his tongue a few times in mock sadness.

"Sorry." Yuu gave a slight bow. He was sincere, despite what his tone of voice might have suggested. "I didn't reali-"

"Ap-bop-bop. Eat." Before Yuu could respond his uncle shoved what seemed to be a piece of candy into his mouth. Instantly his gag reflex was triggered causing him almost throw up in disgust, seeing his uncle's piercing eyes watching him though, he swallowed the foul thing. Drinking a glass of water that was handed to him a moment later. "Hmm." His uncle whipped out a notepad, muttering. "Attempt #1294 at Provolone flavored candy, Failure: causes nephew to gag like a mother bird feeding its younglings."

"That was disgusting." Yuu could hear his partner cackling in the back of his head. "I don't know why you don't just give up."

As soon as he said those words, his uncle's head shot up, his amber eyes seemed to glow as they stared into him. "Give up? Give up?!" He thundered, "Why would I ever give up creating such a masterpiece?! Just think about it, cheese flavored candy, candy flavored cheese; the best of both worlds! I must share my invention with everybody!" As his uncle turned around, so did his personality, "But first, I must fix that absolutely foul flavor that my beauty of a creation is so determined to taste like." He grabbed a bowl of candy from… somewhere and started caressing it. "It's ok my babies. You shall be joined with your destined cheesy-one soon enough."

Yuu, ignoring the rather disturbing image of a grown man making baby talk to a bowl of candy, checked what was on the stove before backing up in terror when a tentacle tried grabbing him as soon as he picked up the pot's lid, which consequently snapped his uncle out of his trance. The golden-eyed man immediately slammed grabbed the lid from his nephew before slamming it on the monstrosity before it could escape.

"No! Bad Betsy! I am not feeding you, you are being fed to us! Now get! Back! In! There!" With each exclamation Sheogorath slammed the lid onto the beast until it was not longer attempting to escape. Once he was sure it wasn't trying to escape anymore, he looked up at Yuu with a manic grin and said, "Dinner will be ready in about an hour! We're having yakisoba chicken with miso soup!"

 _Right, forgot he can't make anything but candy and cheese._

 ** _How… How does one create such a monstrosity from the remains of poultry?_**

Thoughts of when his uncle burned down the kitchen in an attempt to make cereal came to mind. _I've learned it's better not to ask._

Yuu eyed the exit, giving a moment's thought before convincingly stating, "I'm not really that hungry." He forced a yawn as he stretched his arms out. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night."

His uncle wasn't deterred and happily stated. "Ah well, more for me! Oh! Before I forget," Yuu, who was already halfway out the kitchen entrance, paused, "dear ol' Jygg told me to tell ya that he'd be home by the end of the month! Within the next week or two if he could manage it."

Yuu's eyes widened before he let out a genuine smile, "That's awesome! If you talk to him again, tell him I can't wait to see him."

"Why do I gotta do it? You have a cellphone, don't'cha?"

"Well, I'm about to go to bed and I won't be able to use my phone for most of the day tomorrow. It'd be easier for you to do so."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm." The man extended the sound out much further than required before stating, "You make a good argument, now get goin'." He waved towards the stairs, "You're gonna need to be up bright and early tomorrow. I better not catch you sleepin' in!"

"Alright, goodnight Uncle Sheo."

 ** _Goodnight Betsy._**

 _Shut up._

* * *

Yuu eyed his room as he opened the door. The first thing that would catch anybodies eyes were the multiple bookshelves filled with a variety of genres, ranging from Sci-fi to Fantasy. On a smaller shelf on a corner shelf were a couple of manga books. The second thing that drew attention was the massive Yin-Yang symbol on the ceiling, with the light being the white 'dot' within the black part of the symbol. It was painted by his Uncle and Father, a perfect representation of the duo.

He shut the door behind him and changed into his nightclothes: black pajama pants and a black shirt with a large blue phoenix on the back and a smaller version on the front right to the left of his heart.

"Looks like Father's coming home early this year." He muttered as he flopped onto his bed.

 ** _It seems so. Highly unusual._**

Yuu frowned, "Not that unusual, it's not the first time its happened."

 ** _But it's rare enough to take note._**

He sighed, the dragon wasn't necessarily wrong about that. Last time his father had come back as early as this was when he'd first awoken It, not that he knew of Yuu's soul-companion.

"I'm going to bed. The second week of the trimester starts tomorrow."

 ** _I don't see why you must attend that school._** Yuu could hear the disgust trailing through their mental connection. **_The place is absolutely infested._**

"Relax." Yuu muttered as he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. "Infestation or not, it's not my problem."

* * *

 **(A/N):** **Hopefully this chapter flowed a bit better than the last one.**

 **Next Chapter: Yuu starts his second week at Kuoh Academy and the Voice isn't to happy about those dwelling within its walls.**

 **EDIT: Thank you to user redburningdragon for pointing out that I've been getting Yuuta's name wrong, it has now been rectified in both this and last chapter. I'm still probably going to go with Yuuta and Kiba due to Yuuta and Yuuto being so similar.**


	4. The Kogaanrii, Vulrii, and Sinrii

**(A/N): I'm not very good at starting chapters so sorry if any of the chapters seem to start abruptly.**

 **Any 'It' with a capital 'I' is meant to be so. While the dragon does technically have a male persona, It is agendered (Think Elder Scrolls) and hasn't told Yuu it's name yet. I know it's going to be extremely confusing considering some 'Its' will be referencing its 'name' while other 'its' will be referencing its gender (Or lack of) or something else entirely, at least until I reveal the name and start using it.**

* * *

"Regular Speech"

 _ **[Sacred Gear/? Abilities]**_

" **Abilities/Spells** "

" _ **Earth-Rumbling Beings Speech**_ _"_

 _ **Internal Beings Speech**_

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Yuu let out a tired sigh as he examined the towering building in front of him. It was at this time that his silent companion decided to speak.

 _ **Hmm. Humans may be weak, pathetic, lacking any sort of predatory appendages-**_

 _Is there a point to this?_ Yuu cut the rambling dragon off in annoyance as he entered the courtyard of the Academy.

 _ **They are very adept at creating architectural marvels.**_

Yuu sighed again at the pointless comment, he was pretty certain that it had only made the comment to annoy him, though he had to admit that Kuoh Academy did look rather nice. Considering it used to be an All-Girls Private School a few years ago, it made some sense that they would spend a lot of money on making the new building as large and aesthetically pleasing as it was in an attempt to attract more male students.

 _Not that it's the architecture, or even the high-end teachings, that attract most of them._ He thought snidely before yawning again.

He never understood why school had to be on Mondays. There was just something about that particular day of the week that always invited bad things to happen, from falling down the stairs to waking up to 'Betsy' trying to escape from the refrigerator. Nothing good happened on Mondays.

 _ **Stop being so superstitious. There's nothing mystical about Mondays.**_ It muttered, if it had a physical form it would have been rolling its eyes at him.

Lost in his thoughts and the conversation with the dragon, he didn't notice as he passed within a few inches of a short, white-haired girl, nearly bumping into her.

Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed how her small body tensed up and stopped moving, he would have noticed how she had turned her head to watch him with a surprised look on her usually stoic face, and he would have noticed how her direction changed to that of the old schoolhouse, now the club area of the Occult Research Club.

Sadly, he failed to notice any of this due to an annoying dragon determined making its opinion known to the only being that could hear it.

 _ **I will never understand why you humans insist on changing footwear when entering a center of education.**_

Yuu's eye twitched in irritation. _It is called an ACADEMY. Stop using more words than necessary in a poor attempt to prove your intellect._ Let it be known that Yuu was most certainly not a morning person, the fact that it was Monday made it many times worse, nor did he realize the irony in his comment.

The dragon snorted in amusement at getting under his skin so easily, _**Why would I do that when using words of a considerable size so early in thr morning annoys you to such a degree?**_

Yuu's eye twitched, _I. Hate. You. Now shut up and conceal your presence already, unless you_ _want_ _me to be discovered._ It was supposed to have done so before he had even entered the academy grounds, but instead it decided to continue to pester him.

It snorted in discontent at the routine, _**Like any of Sinrii would be able to sense my presence if I didn't wish them to.**_ Despite its big words, Yuu could feel their mental connection strain to almost nothing as It concealed its presence within his soul.

In his bad mood, Yuu closed his shoe locker a little harder than necessary, causing a few nearby students to jump in surprise at the loud noise, and made his way to his homeroom.

It only took a few minutes to reach the class, there were a number of students already there sorted into their own little cliques. He took his seat at the back, near a group of gossiping females and laid his head on the desk. After a moment his thoughts went to what It [It had a name, it just refused to tell him] had said.

Sinrii. That's what It called those with souls stained with what It called demonic energy, as in Devils, like the one from the Bible. There was something about them coming from another dimension and Angels falling, Yuu really didn't care as it didn't affect him so long as It continued concealing its presence whenever one approached.

There were multiple Sinrii, he knew they were technically Devils from what It had told him, but he liked the way Sinrii sounded, within Kuoh Academy. They made up the entirety of the Student Council and most of the Occult Club, there were two souls that were stained, to a degree, but there was something else. One, according to It, had the 'Blessed Energy' of a Vulrii, or Fallen Angel.

According to the dragon, if one were to take opposing forces, like light and darkness, the energy of Angels, or as It called them, Kogaanrii, and to a lesser degree Fallen Angels, would be the light, while the energy of the Sinrii (Or Devils) would be the darkness. The Light can banish the Darkness, but the Darkness can eventually snuff out the Light.

The other Unknown Sinrii was that of someone Yuu actually knew, to a small degree. The girl, Koneko if he recalled correctly, would often visit his uncle's shop during the weekends, and occasionally weekdays, even before the trimester had started. According to It, while her soul did have the 'devils stain', there was something else as well, something it had never run into before.

Between the two 'split-souls', there was obviously something that the Sinrii had done, though considering that Its hosts hadn't had contact with the supernatural for over three centuries, and the ones before it had never run into something like her, so It couldn't provide an answer to the mystery.

 _Whatever._ Yuu tossed the thoughts from his mind as the teacher entered the room, _It's not my problem._

* * *

A beautiful red haired girl stared out the window of the old schoolhouse. One half of the 'Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy' stared out the window of the old schoolhouse. She idly wet her lips in thought, taking in the information her Rook and friend had just given her.

Rias Gremory looked over at the first-year with an inquisitive look, "And you're completely certain of this, Koneko?"

According to Koneko, her senses had picked up the scent of a dragon while passing one of the Academy's second-years. Normally, she wouldn't have the least bit of doubt in her friends sensing abilities, she was the one who picked up the Dragon-Type Sacred Gear in the Hyoudou boy after all, but having _two_ Dragon-Types pop up within two weeks of the first trimester seemed above coincidence. It wasn't that she _wanted_ to look a gifthorse in the mouth, it was more of the fact that, despite having interacted with the boy before, Koneko had never sensed the Gear. There was always the chance that some other supernatural entity had its eye on him and had been keeping him hidden, though that begged the question: why? Why would whatever being that was keeping him hidden suddenly stop? Did it lose interest? Were they killed? Or was something else going on?

There were far too many unknowns for her liking. At least with Issei it was all straightforward.

"Yes, Buchou." Koneko answered in an assured tone. "I likely wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't almost bumped into me."

 _So, it was by chance then?_ Rias let out a small smile, even if there was a supernatural entity with its eye on him, Kuoh was Gremory and Sitri territory.

She was having the best of luck recently, the Fallen Angels had taken notice of Issei recently and had started tracking him, it was likely they'd make their move soon which would make the process of recruiting the human all the easier. He'd be so grateful to her for saving his life that he wouldn't raise a fuss about losing his humanity, and if he did, she could always play on his more lustful intentions. And now there was another Dragon-Type Sacred Gear discovered at Kuoh? _It just gets better and better. There's always the possibility that the reason Koneko can sense his Sacred Gear now is that he has recently awakened it, making it harder to conceal. If that is the case, then he might not have had time to adjust to the supernatural world nor meet his unknown watcher._ And if that was the case, it'd be that much easier to convince him to join a peerage.

Rias nearly groaned when she realized that she had already used up all of her favors with Souna in order to lay claim to Issei. If she wanted to wager her hand in a Ratings Game against Riser's peerage, then she'd need to recruit more pieces quickly, powerful ones if she planned on standing a chance against the Phenex.

An intrusive thought passed through her mind. _Souna doesn't know of him yet._ A silky voice seemed to say. _There's nothing saying you have to tell her before recruiting him._

She frowned deeply at the deceitful thought, drawing a worried look from her stoic friend.

She couldn't do that! Souna was on of her few friends outside of her peerage, they'd practically grew up together, she couldn't betray her like that… could she?

The voice continued to wave the tantalizing bait in front of her. _You never promised to tell her if you found another._ It spoke seductively, luring her in with half-truths. _She doesn't_ _need_ _him like you do. She knows what is at stake, she'll understand._

"Buchou?" Koneko interrupted Rias' argument with herself, a worried look in her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah, nothing you need to worry about, Koneko." Rias shot her what she thought was a convincing smile. No need for Koneko to know about the horrible thoughts she had just been having. "Just thinking."

Koneko frowned at the hesitant answer, but didn't say anything. She knew her King had a lot on her mind ever since the marriage had been moved up. If Rias wanted to tell her what was on her mind, she would. Instead she glanced at a nearby clock and said, "Is there anything you need me to do? Class should be starting soon."

Rias opened her mouth to answer 'no' before hesitating. _She'll understand. Take the chance…_ "Actually, there is something…"

* * *

 **(A/N): I put it in an EDIT last chapter, but once again, thank you to redburningdragon for pointing out that the character from Chuunibyou is called Yuuta not Yuuto. Either way, I'm still going to use Kiba instead of Yuuto's first name to prevent confusion between the two (Or maybe it's his last? I get so confused because DxD fanfics I read always have him as Kiba while using everyone's first name despite, as far as I can tell, it being his last name).**

 **This chapter without the AN's is 1700 words long, so I decided to take the second half and make it chapter four so that you guys could get a semi-long chapter at 1700 words and I'd have more time to work on and refine what would have been the second half of this chapter. Though, I feel like I'll need to come back and change the very end a bit.**

 **Sorry if I made Rias seem a bit too manipulative in the small bit that she was in, this is the way I see her (Not that she's going to be a manipulative bitch, Devil's in general are manipulative in my opinion, just seems like it'd be in their nature. And yes, I obviously changed a bit on how things went down [Or will be going down]with Issei and the Fallen, at least Rias' part in it all). Also, no, Yuu will not be becoming a Reincarnated Devil, not to say the factions won't be trying to recruit him like they do every Gear wielder.**

 **As for the voice? Well, we all have that tantalizing voice in the back of our head telling us to do things we shouldn't. No? Just me? Well… anyone know a good psychiatrist?**

 **I'm debating on switching to the Japanese honorifics and Lastname Firstname instead of the English way of saying names and showing respect (As well as going back and changing the other chapters to it). The reason I didn't do it before was that I always have trouble remembering and have to constantly search what they mean while writing to the point that it becomes extremely annoying and confusing for myself but I've been writing a SAO story in my Docs using them (Not sure if it will ever see the light of day) and I haven't been having too many problems with recalling them anymore.**

 **I have GOT to stop making AN's so long, hopefully this doesn't keep happening. Unless I do something to draw attention to them, you can probably just skip most of these AN's.**

* * *

 **My nieces say Hi. They're staying over for the weekend and wanted me to put this at the end of the chapter.**


	5. Important Notice, Please Read

**Hello Story Followers!**

 **I have some bad news. While writing the next chapter, and rereading the others, I realized just how little I've actually fleshed out this story. Don't get me wrong, I did flesh out a large number of smaller details, but for the most part I did very little in fleshing out the larger stuff (DxD-wise at least, basically everything doing with ES characters were fleshed out completely as well as how they interacted with and changed certain Arcs, some of which were major changes). So, in light of this I have decided to cancel this story and restart it. For the most part, the premise will remain the same, but there will be obvious changes right off the bat (Is it bat or back? I can never remember).**

 **At the moment it doesn't have a name and I haven't posted it but I think it's already better than the chapters in this story. I'll post another chapter onto this story to tell you when it is put up; I want to get a decent number of chapters finished first since I have a bad habit of starting random stories in my Docs when an idea pops into my head and leaving them half finished while others are completely fleshed out but I can't figure out how to put the chapters into words.**

 **Thank you for those that gave this story a chance and either liked it enough to Favorite it (Do you get story updates when you only Favorite? I've noticed some people do that but I never get updates when I only Favorite a story) or were curious enough to see where it would go.**

 **\- MM (Previously CrazyHades)**


End file.
